Necessities of loving
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Traduction. Blair a besoin de Jim. Mais Jim a-t-il besoin de Blair ? Il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir ... Slash.


**Disclaimer** : pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent, donc merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice. Ceci est une traduction de "_Necessities of Loving_", par Amarin Rose, disponible sur .

**Paring :** Jim/Blair, mais rien d'explicite pour autant.

**Note de l'auteur : **la chanson utilisée est _I need to loved too much_, de Ty Herndon's

**Note de la traductrice :** Un petit OS tout mignon, sans prise de tête. Afin d'éviter un trop grand nombre de répétitions, je me suis vu obligée de modifier légèrement le texte par endroits.

* * *

**Necessities of living**

"Jim ?" demanda Blair, levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

"Oui, Grand chef ?"

Jim posa sur son associé un regard interrogatif. Les Jags perdaient alors qu'ils étaient seulement à la première mi-temps, et un peu de conversation serait une bonne distraction. Blair inspira à fond et commença à parler vraiment vite :

"Quelques amis et moi avons une discussion aujourd'hui à propos de l'ambiguïté des mots. Beaucoup de personnes disent qu'ils ont besoin de choses, mais cela signifient souvent qu'ils veulent des choses. La définition de 'besoin' est en réalité plus proche de 'nécessité' comme dans la hiérarchie de besoins selon Maslow. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est une nécessité. Comme l'air pour respirer, l'eau pour se réhydrater, l'alimentation pour se sustenter, un abri pour vivre. Les vêtements sont aussi une sorte de besoin parce que quand il fait froid, tu as besoin de quelque chose pour ne pas finir gelé, et quand il fait chaud, tu as besoin de quelque chose pour t'empêcher de bruler, mais de nombreuses personnes disent qu'ils ont 'besoin' de leur voiture, de leur ordinateur, ... de leur époux."

Une légère rougeur apparu sur son visage.

"Nous avons tous consentie à penser aux choses qui pourraient tomber dans le 'besoin' ou dans le 'vouloir', au moins une fois dans nos vies et je me demandais ce que toi tu considérais comme un 'besoin'.

Il laissa échappé un faible soupire, soulagé d'avoir finalement réussi à poser sa question. Déconcerté par la théorie rapidement exposée de Blair, Jim pris un moment pour passer en revue ce qu'on attendait de lui. _Il veut savoir ce que je considère comme des nécessités et ce que je veux simplement posséder ? Cela me semble assez facile._

"Eh bien ... je pense que les cinq exemples que tu as d'abord cité font aussi parti de mes besoins - l'armée m'a débarrassé de ma timidité vis-à-vis de mon corps mais je ne suis toujours pas capable d'être à l'aise quand je circule nu"

Il grimaça. Blair lui sourit calmement mais s'agitait intérieurement. _Tu ne sembles pas avoir le moindre problème à défiler dans l'appartement vêtu simplement d'un boxer moulant. Tu me rends fou avec ces maudites choses. _continua :

"Je pourrai parler de mon boulot ... mais ... non, pas mon boulot, mais plutôt un certain type de travail où je pourrai me sentir utile. Comme je fais une différence, c'est assez important pour moi pour le considérer comme une nécessité."

Il devint pensif.

"Quand tu m'as rencontré, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis intimes. En fait, je ne pense pas que j'avais le moindre ami vraiment proche. Il y avait Caroline, mais nous nous sommes mariés après avoir passé six mois à nous fréquenter et je connaissais la plupart de mes amis mieux que je ne la connaissais elle. Je pensais que c'était bien comme ça, mais depuis tu m'as montré que j'ai évolué au contact de mes collègues, et Steven et moi nous travaillons sur notre amitié ... aussi je pense que les amis proches et la famille sont également une nécessité pour moi."

Blair inclina la tête et donna son avis sur ce point :

"Toi et Naomi êtes vraiment important pour moi. Je ... Je vous considèrent **tous les deux **nécessaires. Et ce n'est pas réellement mon job mais plutôt l'apprentissage de nouvelles choses - c'est ce qui m'a vraiment fait devenir un anthropologue. Apprendre. Quand tu te rends dans un autre pays pour étudier ses habitants, tu apprends tellement de choses sur leur culture ! La destination n'est pas aussi importante pour moi que le voyage."

Il se tut un moment, examinant leur échange jusqu'ici.

"Y-a-t-il une autre chose que tu considère comme nécessaire ?"

Jim tenta de rassembler son courage pour répondre. _Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il comprendrait totalement._S'armant de courage, il poursuivit :

"Toi"

"Moi ?"

Jim acquiesça.

"Sans toi, j'aurai perdu la raison. Quand tu es rentré dans cette chambre d'hôpital, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Il n'y avait rien que les docteur puissent faire pour m'aider, ils ne trouvaient rien d'anormal. Quand tu m'as parlé de ce truc de Sentinelle, ça a ressemblé à une lumière au bout du tunnel - j'avais finalement un espoir. Je ne peux pas manipuler ces sens sans toi, Grand Chef ... et je ne le veux pas vraiment non plus. J'ai besoin de toi, mon Guide, dans ma vie."

_J'ai besoin de l'homme que j'aime,_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement avant de se calmer, presque comme si ce petit discours sincère l'avait mis hors de lui. Blair battit des paupières pour repousser ses larmes, provoquées par les simples mots de son ami. Se raclant la gorge, il répondit :

" Je ... euh ... J'ai besoin de toi aussi, _man_. Pas seulement comme un ami ou ma Sentinelle mais ... comme une famille."

C'était comme dire 'Je t'aime' alors qu'il se préparait à partir. _**(1)**_

Les yeux de Jim étaient brouillés. Il était reconnaissant envers le faible éclairage. Heureusement, ce qui pourrait potentiellement devenir un moment embarrassant fut interrompu par le téléphone. En prenant son cellulaire, Jim lança son habituel "Ellison". Après quelques minutes d'écoute et de "hum. huhu. Uh", il raccrocha et se tourna vers son coéquipier.

"C'était Simon. Nous avons un corps vers Elston and Fifth. Tu viens ?"

Blair acquiesça.

"Allons-y".

- B&J -

Leur conversation hanta Blair pendant presque trois semaines. Il avait le sentiment que Jim avait voulu dire plus que ce qui avait été dit en surface. De temps en temps il observait Jim, l'évaluant du coin de l'oeil, et il avait un temps mis cela sur le compte des instincts protecteurs de Jim, mais maintenant il n'était plus aussi sûr.

_Peut-être ressent-il quelque chose pour moi ?_ se demanda-t-il une après midi pendant ses heures de travail. _Des sentiments au delà de l'amitié. Je sais que je l'aime - et cette réalisation m'a presque donné un infarctus - mais m'aime-t-il ou ... me veut-il ?_

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'objet de ses pensées - et de ses affections - frappant à sa porte.

"Hé Grand Chef."

Blair sourit.

"Hey, _Big Guy_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide sur un cas et j'espérais pouvoir aller déjeuner pour voir les détails avec toi."

Blair fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas un meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Penser à la mort pendant un repas ne serait pas favorable son appétit.

Jim secoua la tête.

"Non, c'est un cambriolage étrange."

En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, Blair remarqua que sa journée de travail prenait fin dans moins de cinq minutes. Il pourrait partir un peu plus tôt. Saisissant sa veste et son sac à dos, il fit un geste à Jim.

"Bien sûr, tu me parleras de ça sur le chemin, _man_."

- B&J -

Lorsque Blair est monté en haut de l'escalier menant au loft, il repensait à ce qu'il avait remarqué pendant le déjeuner. Jim l'avait emmené dans un de ses restaurants préférés, et au lieu de divier la note comme ils le faisait toujours, il lui avait offert de payer. C'était agréable, d'autant plus que la plupart du temps il était un peu juste côté argent, mais ce n'était pas normalement quelque chose qu'un gars faisait pour un autre.

_Mais c'est quelque chose qu'on fait pour les gens qui nous attirent,_ lui souffla une petite voix, et Blair se rappela que Jim était presque toujours celui qui réglait tous ses précédents rendez-vous avec des femmes.

_Mais c'est justement ça. Des femmes. Il est droit._

_Pour ce que tu en sais,_ précisa la petite voix._ Pour lui, tu es droit aussi._

Blair soupira tandis qu'il prenait ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Ce cheminement de pensées ne le menait nulle part et il était fatigué. Il veillé tard pour corriger des copies et un petit somme avant le dîner était juste ce dont il avait besoin. Pendant qu'il entrait dans sa chambre et qu'il commençait à ôter ses vêtements dans le but d'aller se coucher, il espérait seulement que le sommeil lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

- B&J -

A son réveil, ses problèmes semblaient accablant comme jamais. Il voulait Jim, il était presque positif à l'idée d'aimer Jim. Celui-ci semblait exprimer plus que de simples sentiments amicaux à son égar - mais cela pourrait être simplement dû à sa nature gentille. Et il ne savait pas faire la différence.

Particulièrement lorsqu'il croyait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas là, simplement parce qu'il aurait voulu que Jim lui rende ses sentiments.

Mais si Jim flirtait avec lui, le moindre qu'il pourrait faire était de flirter en retour - subtilement, juste pour le cas où il aurait eu tort à propos des sentiments de son ami.

Son plan fait, il approuva d'un signe de tête décisif et finit par attacher ses cheveux en arrière. Sortant de la salle de bain, il saisit son sac et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- B&J -

Trois autres semaines plus tard, son plan semblait avoir fonctionné - ou du moins ne pas avoir finit en désastre. Jim 'flirtait' avec lui de plus en plus souvent lorsque Blair s'était mis à 'flirter' à son tour. Il avait remarqué que bien que Jim l'avait toujours touché - il était une personne très tactile - la fréquence des contacts semblait avoir augmenté presque exponentiellement.

Ils semblaient passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble sur une base plus régulière _**(2)**_, passant leurs soirées ensemble, et Blair avait noté que Jim n'avait pas semblé ne serait-ce qu'essayer de sortir avec quelqu'un jusqu'à présent.

Ou, du moins, il ne sortait avec personne en dehors de Blair.

C'étaient ces pensées qui tournaient dans l'esprit de Blair lorsque lui et Jim s'assirent à une table de restaurant chinois. Ils venaient juste d'obtenir leurs menus lorsque Jim entendit quelque chose grâce à ses sens.

Alors tout fut lâchement brisé par l'Enfer. _**(3)**_

- B&J -

"Que diable s'est-il passé ?" demanda Simon lorsqu'il s'approcha de son détective.

Jim soupira, se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaise en plastique de la salle d'attente. Faisant signe à son capitaine de prendre place, il expliqua :

"Blair et moi étions à une table, essayant de décider ce que nous allions commander pour le déjeuner tandis qu'on t'attendait. J'ai entendu quelqu'un se disputer dans la cuisine, c'était en chinois au début, aussi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors quatre hommes avec des armes automatiques ont fait irruption, et les gens dans la cuisine ont commencé à se disputer en anglais. Il semble que le plus jeune de la famille Tong travaillait ici comme plongeur pour financer sa Faculté de Médecine. Il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre la mafia et avait quitté sa famille. Un laquais de ses parents est venu avec quatre faire-valoirs pour le 'convaincre' de les rejoindre. Quand il a comprit que le fils ne viendrait pas avec lui, le laquais a ordonné aux faire-valoirs d'abattre tout le restaurant, pensant qu'une fois fait, on associerait le gamin aux Tong - qu'il en soit membre ou non - et il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de rejoindre leur organisation où on pourrait l'aider à rester hors de prison."

Simon soupira. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait entendu ces derniers jours, et il le lui dit. Jim acquiesça avec lassitude, un petit sourire menaçant d'apparaitre aux coins de sa bouche.

"Ouais, j'y ai pensé moi aussi. Mais peux-tu y faire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai tiré Blair sous la table, mais une balle perdue a effleuré sa tête. Ses organes vitaux ne semblent pas avoir été touchés mais il a perdu connaissance, donc je n'en suis pas sûr ..."

A ce moment-là, une femme blonde vêtue d'une tenue bleu sortit.

"Jim Ellison ?" demanda-t-elle, après un rapide coup d'oeil à la paperasserie qu'elle tenait en mains.

Jim fut debout et traversa la salle avant même qu'elle n'ait finit de dire son nom.

"C'est moi."

En souriant de manière rassurant à cet homme plus grand qu'elle, elle poursuivit :

"Je suis le Docteur Matheson. Votre coéquipier va très bien. Il n'a pas la moindre commotion cérébrale."

"Merci mon Dieu" marmonna Simon dans un souffle.

Ellison était un grand inspecteur, mais il était un vrai ours chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait au gamin. Inconsciemment, Jim répéta les mots de son ami.

"Merci mon Dieu."

Se tournant vers le docteur, il demanda :

"Puis-je le voir ?"

"Il est dans le boxe n°3 ; nous ne le gardons pas en observation puisqu'il n'est pas en danger." lui répondit Matheson, les menant tous les deux vers le hall, vraisemblablement là où était Blair.

"Vous pourrez le ramener chez lui dès qu'il se réveillera et quelqu'un l'aidera à se préparer pour sa sortie."

Elle s'arrêta devant un lit à moitié caché par un rideau blanc qu'elle tira en arrière, dévoilant la présence de Blair.

"Appuyez simplement sur le bouton pour qu'on vienne vous aidez." lui dit-elle avant de repartir à grands pas.

En jetant un oeil à l'intérieur du boxe, Simon constata :

"Il a l'air d'aller bien"

Jim, cependant, voulu s'en assurer personnellement. Prenant quelques mesures nécessaires pour se tenir près du lit, il pris la main de Blair dans la sienne. Il concentra soigneusement ses sens sur Blair, utilisant le pouls de son poignet comme point de repaire. Après un long moment, il poussa un soupire de soulagement et se tourna vers Simon :

"Ouais, il va très bien".

Hochant la tête, le capitaine reprit :

"Je dois retourner au Central. Essaye de venir demain pour remplir ton rapport, d'accord ?"

Recevant un acquiescement en réponse à sa question, il s'éloigna, laissant les deux partenaires seuls dans une relative intimité.

En voyant qu'il était seul avec son coéquipier, Jim agrippa une chaise à l'aide de son pied et la rapprocha de lui. Il s'y assit et reporta son attention vers la tête du lit, sans jamais lâcher les mains de Blair.

- B&J -

Une heure s'écoula, puis deux. Finalement le sédatif que l'on avait donné à Blair se dissipa et il battit des paupières avant de les ouvrir pour de bon. La première chose qu'il vit fut Jim ... lui tenant la main.

"Hé _Big Man_." lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda, la voix presque normale :

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Une balle a éraflé ta tête."

"Oh, ouais, maintenant j'me souviens ..."

Blair gémit tandis qu'il se redressait avec l'aide de Jim.

"Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il été blessé ?"

"Je ne pense pas, mais une fois que tu as été tiré de là j'ai arrêté de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait."

Blair acquiesça, mettant ça sur le compte du surprotectionnisme de sa Sentinelle. C'est seulement lorsqu'il voulu aller toucher le bandage présent sur un côté de sa tête qu'il se rendit compte que Jim tenait toujours sa lain.

"Eh, je parierai que tu voudrais sortir d'ici, Grand Chef ?" demanda-t-il, espérant que Blair ne ferait pas grand cas de sa main dans la sienne.

Reconnaissant envers son ami, Blair répondit :

"Oh ouais, certainement !"

Jim acquiesça.

"Je vais t'obtenir les papiers à signer pour ta sortie et ensuite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?"

"Cool, _man_. Je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison ; j'ai besoin d'un vrai sommeil dans un vrai lit. C'est impossible d'être installer confortablement dans ceux des hôpitaux !"

"Je comprends, _buddy_." répondit Jim, avant d'ajouter dans un souffle, "Je souhaite que ce ne soit pas la seule chose dont tu ais besoin."

Jim était parti après avoir refermé le rideau derrière lui, ne voyant pas le visage de Blair se relever brusquement à l'entente de ceux mots murmurés.

"Quoi ... ?" demanda Blair.

Qu'est-ce que Jim avait voulu dire par là ? Pensant au mots de son ami, il commença à retirer sa blouse blanche pour remettre ses propres vêtements. Le son d'une musique country le sortit de ses rêveries. C'était comme un présage, les mots se déversant du système de sonorisation.

_I need to be loved too much.  
I need to be held too tight.  
I need to hear someone say at the end of the day 'I'll make everything right.'  
When the rest of the world goes home, I need to feel someone's touch.  
I've been alone too long, now I need to be loved too much._

"C'est définitivement ce dont j'ai besoin ... de Jim." murmura Blair. "Mais maintenant comment puis-je le lui dire ?"

"Tu viens juste de le faire, Grand Chef."

Blair pivota brusquement sur lui-même et parvint à stopper sa chute en se rattrapant au lit. Il n'était apparemment pas encore tout à fait débarrassé de son vertige. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit Jim se tenir debout entre les rideaux ouverts.

"Que ... qu'est-ce que tu as ..." commença Blair.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ?" compléta Jim alors que son visage s'adoucissait par un sourire. "Tout ce que tu as dit."

"Je ... et tu ..."bégaya l'anthropologue.

"Je ressens la même chose, Grand Chef."

"Toi aussi ?" demanda le plus jeune avec soulagement.

Un lent sourire prit place sur le visage de Jim, comme le soleil levant faisant naître un nouveau jour.

"Ouais, moi aussi." ajouta-t-il doucement. "Tu es l'une de mes nécessités, Grand Chef, tu te souviens ?"

"Ouais. Tu es, euh ... tu es l'une des miennes aussi, _Big Man_."

Jim acquiesça. Il l'avait déjà deviné depuis un moment.

"Je n'ai pas juste besoin de toi - ou ce n'est pas simplement que je te veux, tu sais. Je t'aime Blair." dit-il solennellement, avançant pour se tenir aux côtés de l'autre homme.

En levant son regard vers ces yeux bleus, Blair avait du mal à réaliser.

"Je t'aime aussi, _man_."

Jim sourit tendrement, de nouveau aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil et ajouta un simple "Bien." Se penchant en avant, il pressa ses lèvres fermement mais doucement, sur celles de Blair. Celui-ci, bien qu'il soit de nouveau capable de penser, n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : _Je ne suis plus seul_ _- et Jim m'aimera définitivement beaucoup trop_.

Il n'est pas réellement possible de trop aimer quelqu'un.

**The End.**

* * *

_Fiouuuuuuuuuu ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais au bout ! D'accord c'est pas un texte très long, mais il y a des expressions que je ne comprends pas très bien XD D'ailleurs, certaines me paraissent étrange. J'vous met les phrases en anglais, pour que vous vous fassiez votre propre idée de la chose, si vous voulez ^_^_

_(1) That was close to saying 'I love you' as he was prepared to get._

_(2) They'd been eating lunch together on a more regular basis._

_(3) Then all hell broke loose._


End file.
